Guilty Pleasures
by Bookworm1225
Summary: Ichigo finally realizes her feelings for Kisshu, but she still deeply loves Masaya. Kisshu wants an answer from Ichigo as to whether she feels something for him or not. And Ichigo is wondering the same thing, while slowly searching her own breaking heart.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_ **"What is love without hate? What is hate without love?"**_

"_Why won't you say yes and come with me, damn it? I confess my love to you over and over, in ways that that bastard never could! Why? WHY?" yelled Kisshu, looking into the frightened eyes of his beloved pinned beneath him. _

_She said nothing as she stared into Kisshu's enraged and hurt eyes._

"_Answer me!" _

"_I-I...", stuttered Ichigo, gaining the courage to finally answer her tormentor._

"_Well?", Kisshu desperately yelled, tightening his grip on Ichigo. Once again, he was met with silence. He was starting to lose it as he stared into those beautiful caramel eyes, searching for any hint of affection he wanted so badly to be returned. As he tried to look deeper, all he was found was terror and outright fear. _

_Ichigo could not, and would not, answer him. She was too scared to even think of a plan to escape. Her pendant was in her jacket's pocket, very easy to reach and call for help, but...she didn't even try. _

_She was done. Plain and simple, she was done with all of this. She couldn't handle it anymore, yet she refused to give up to the one she "hated"._

"_Why won't you answer me? Why? I show you how much I love you to no end and all I get in return is rejection after rejection filled with nothing but rage and hate! You have to feel something for me, anything, anything at all, that is not hate or anger. Please! I am begging you for the last time! There has to be something..." Kisshu trailed off, finally knowing how hopeless this all was, yet he absolutely refused to leave without an answer._

_Ichigo just continued to look into Kisshu's eyes, noticing that he was on the verge of crying. Truthfully, she was looking for the answer also, wondering whether she did feel something for the heartbroken alien under all the usual anger and annoyance. _

_After many minutes of intense silence between the two, Kisshu came back to reality and a couple of things dawned on him. First, Ichigo wasn't putting up any resistance against him, even when her pendant was in a easy spot to reach and call for help. Second, he noticed that Ichigo's mind was obviously somewhere else, for she looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say exactly._

"_Ichigo...?" Kisshu attempted to cautiously bring her back to reality. Forgetting what he wanted from her at the moment, he was starting to get worried, for she was still just staring off into space, doing nothing even though he unclasped her wrists._

_'Do I feel something for Kisshu? I mean, truly feel some...affection for him...?' thought Ichigo as she stared up at the night sky, unaware that Kisshu had removed his hands from her wrists and was trying to get her attention._

"_Ichigo!" snapped Kisshu, trying to get her to look at him again._

_She finally realized what was going on and suddenly sat up with a start, putting her hand into her pocket to grab her pendant. _

_Kisshu noticed the sudden movement Ichigo made towards her pendant, and reluctantly pulled back, standing up while slowly distancing himself from her. _

_Even though Ichigo had the perfect opportunity to getaway, she hesitated when she took out her pendant from her pocket. She just looked at it, not knowing what to do with it even though it was obvious she should transform and get the hell out of there. Instead, she kept glancing between her pendant and Kisshu. And, then finally, she just let the pendant slip from her fingers and let it fall onto the hard, cold concrete sidewalk. _

"_I-I...don't know anymore. I..." Ichigo trailed off, finally releasing her dormant voice, as she collapsed onto her knees with a defeated look in her eyes._

_Tears started to flow freely down Ichigo's flawless face,as she stared at the ground, making no attempt to escape from Kisshu. _

_Meanwhile, Kisshu watched everything that had just happened with astonishment clearly written on his downcast form. He cautiously stepped forward a little ways, so as not to scare Ichigo, but to see what the hell was wrong with her. He knew for a fact that this was not how Ichigo normally acted. She just looked so, defeated and helpless right now, that it scared the living daylights out of Kisshu. _

_As he got closer, Ichigo suddenly tensed up, as if waiting for him to attack. He stopped, as to assure her that he wasn't going to do anything. He leaned down slowly and grabbed her forgotten pendant, carefully extending it towards her._

_But she never took it, only continued to stare at the ground. Still tensed up though, she slowly got to her feet, still ignoring the fact that Kisshu was trying to give back her only defense against someone like him. _

"_Ichigo? What the...? Why are you...?" started Kisshu, slowly standing up, wondering why she was acting so unlike herself. _

"_I just don't know anymore." Ichigo stated clearly for the first time that night, though it came out weak in her defeated state. _

"_What don't you know anymore Kitten?" Kisshu softly said, knowing that this was supposedly an answer to his earlier question. He carefully started to approach her, but she suddenly went rigid and took a couple of steps back._

"_Ichigo. I'm not going to..." Kisshu started, trying to assure her that he wasn't going to go anything to her. _

"_I know!" Ichigo said, a little loudly than was necessary, but right now, it didn't really seem to matter to either of them. _

_All of a sudden, Ichigo broke down into heart-wrenching sobs, that nearly killed Kisshu with worry and anguish. He hurried over to her side, gripping her shoulders, and forcing her to look at him._

"_Ichigo! What the hell is wrong with you? Whatever I did, I'm sorry! Just stop acting like this! You're really starting to scare me! Please, tell me what's wrong! What did I do? Ichigo!" Kisshu said, shaking Ichigo._

_She didn't answer him. She just kept bawling, until she forced her way out of Kisshu's grip and running off, not once looking back. _

_'I just don't know anymore.' Ichigo's words echoed into Kisshu's mind as he watched her run away from him, leaving him in an unbearable state of confusion. _

_He didn't even try to go after her. He remembered he was still gripping Ichigo's pendant, wondering why she wouldn't take it from him. Kisshu wanted so badly to go and comfort her, but he was so confused he didn't know what he should do for once. _

_Instead, he waited and listened to Ichigo's fading sobs until he couldn't hear them anymore, even though it pained him greatly not to go to her. Just something held him back, but he didn't know what. _

_As he was teleporting somewhere else to think of the night's events, he clutched Ichigo's pendant to his chest, silently vowing that he would go to Ichigo and find out what happened tonight. _

**Yeah! The prologue is finished! Please review and let me know what you think! Advice will be accepted with open arms because this is my first fanfic! If you have any questions about the plot of this story, just message me, and I'll explain in further detail for you! I'll try to update soon, but only if you guys think I should! Oh, and I do not own anything of Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters! **


	2. Chapter One: State of Confusion

**Chapter One: State of Confusion**

"**Love is anything and everything, yet nobody understands it"**

Ichigo woke up to a throbbing headache and sore legs. As she stretched uncomfortably in her usual cat-like manner, she opened her eyes to look at what time it was. Like her normal dismal luck, she was late for work...again. Just thank God it was spring break, but even with that amount of good news, it wouldn't help her in anyway to make it to work on time.

As she suddenly realized the fact that she was late, she hurriedly got up from her bed to get ready, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Forgetting her sore legs and headache, she looked down to see she was still wearing the outfit she had on from yesterday; mini shorts and a red hoodie over a pink tank-top.

'Why am I still in these clothes? I could have sworn I changed into my pajamas when I got home. When I got home...' pondered Ichigo, as she was trying to figure out what happened the night before.

"I don't have time for this!" Ichigo stated, knowing Ryou would do who-knows-what to her if she didn't hurry up to get to Cafe Mew Mew. So she decided to forget about what could have possibly happened last night, grabbed the bottle of aspirin for her screaming legs and head, and dashed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Right as she passed the bathroom mirror, she caught a quick glance of herself and froze, forgetting why she was in such a hurry in the first place. She gasped as she stared at her red and puffy eyes, and the many tear-stained trails on her red cheeks. As Ichigo stared at herself, she was really starting to get worried as to why she had been crying.

"What on earth happened last night? Did Masaya and I...? No, that's not possible! I didn't even have a date with him yesterday, so..." Ichigo said to herself, staring at her disheveled reflection.

_'Why won't you say yes and come with me, damn it? I confess my love to you over and over, in ways that that bastard never could!'_

_ 'I just don't know anymore.'_

All of a sudden, the events of last night came rushing back to Ichigo as Kisshu's and her own words echoed throughout her mind. She remembered dropping her pendant and leaving it in the hands of her enemy, the intense conversation with Kisshu about...her true feelings for him?

"No! I love Masaya and only him! Right?" Ichigo shouted at herself. She was getting so worked up that she was on the verge of crying, just out of confusion. She knew now why her head throbbed and how her legs screamed out in pain each time she moved. Ichigo had run home from the alley where Kisshu had trapped her, bawling her eyes out the whole way. It seemed the only way she had gotten any sleep, was sobbing herself to sleep.

Ichigo now seemed dead inside after realizing that she was starting to become torn between loving her savior and...her enemy.

* * *

Ichigo didn't seem to know how she got to Cafe Mew Mew. She didn't even remember taking a shower or getting dressed. Somehow, she just ended up in front of her work place, staring at nothing, and just standing in front of the doors.

At that moment, Ryou walked up from the basement, where he usually resided, and noticed Ichigo standing outside the front doors, not even bothering to come in. He scowled as he huffed over to her to tell her to start working or else he would dock her pay.

"Ichigo! You're late...again! How many times do I have to tell you to come to work on time? Not only will I be docking your pay, you will be staying after your shift until everyone else leaves, you understand me?" scolded Ryou, as he glared down at Ichigo's expressionless face.

She didn't seem to be listening. It was as though she was numb all over. After realizing what was going on with her "feelings", she didn't know what to do anymore. Like what she thought the other night, she was done. She couldn't handle it anymore.

When Ryou was about to yell at Ichigo to hurry up and get to work, he finally noticed that there was something seriously wrong with her. He saw the defeated look her whole body at taken on. Ryou also saw the look in her eyes, and it actually frightened him. It was as though her eyes showed nothing...at all...like she had no reason to live, whatsoever.

"Ichigo? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Ryou asked anxiously.

Realizing she had not been listening to a word her boss had said to her, Ichigo started to blush uncontrollably.

"Oh! Sorry, Ryou, I was...uh...thinking about...um...just some things I've been having some trouble with. Again, sorry I was late." stuttered Ichigo, trying to hide the truth.

"Wait. What was with that look before? Something's obviously wrong. Did Kisshu or the others threaten you or something? Is it Masaya?" questioned Ryou.

"No! Everything's fine. Like I said, I'm just under some stress from...school. Yeah, that's it! School...you know, tests and homework and stuff."Ichigo lied, plastering on a fake smile and to get passed Ryou.

Since it was obvious that he wasn't buying any of it, Ryou blocked her path and stared at her, waiting for an actual answer. Now Ichigo was starting to get annoyed by her boss's nosy antics to try and get her to talk.

"I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do, as you so nicely pointed out before." Ichigo said stonily, getting passed Ryou and heading off to the locker room to get changed into her uniform.

Reluctantly, Shirogane let her pass, but he made sure to himself that he would watch her closely. For he knew something was off, something he would, and should, probably know about.

* * *

As the day worn on, the other Mews started to notice that Ichigo was very distracted by something as she cleaned tables and waited on customers.

"I wonder what's bothering Ichigo-san." said a worried Lettuce to Mint, who could obviously care less.

"I could care less with what's bothering her. It's her problem, not ours. Besides, Lettuce, she's a big girl now. She can handle anything that's distracting her from DOING HER WORK PROPERLY!" snapped Mint, saying the last part just loudly enough for a passing Ichigo to hear.

"Mint!" Lettuce said, surprised at her nasty behavior, though it wasn't usual that Mint acted like this.

Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to glare at Mint, who was casually sipping her mid-afternoon tea.

"What the hell is your problem Mint?" Ichigo snapped, her fists balled up tight by her sides.

"What? I just said what needed to be said." Mint said innocently.

"And that would be..." prompted Ichigo through gritted teeth.

"Like you don't know." played Mint.

"Enlighten me!" snapped an impatient Ichigo.

"Gladly. Well, for starters, you can stop sulking around like you've lost your favorite toy or something, and you can actually do your job the right way." said Mint coldly.

"Anything else I should know about my flaws?" Ichigo countered back.

"No, I think that's about it. Oh, no wait-"

"Mint! Stop harassing Ichigo and get off your lazy butt to go clean the bathrooms and the locker room!" Shirogane yelled, cutting off Mint's next rude comment.

"But-" started Mint.

"Now, or do you want to have to clean the toilets, too?" threatened Ryou. As soon as he had said "toilets", Mint was up and running towards the cleaning supplies closet.

Ichigo smirked at Mint, before she fully understood what exactly Ryou did, and her smirk was replaced by a look of surprise.

Before Ryou turned around to head back to the basement, he quickly glanced at Ichigo with concern in his eyes. Of course, Ichigo just gaped at him with astonishment and confusion.

'Why would Ryou defend me all of a sudden?' Ichigo asked herself as she continued to stare at her boss.

"You want to join her?" snapped Ryou. Any look of concern completely gone from his face. With that, Ichigo went straight back to taking people's orders.

* * *

During Mint's and Ichigo's heated "discussion", Zakuro watched from the podium, where she normally greeted customers, with her normal expressionless manner. But under all that coldness she normally portrayed, Zakuro did feel somewhat concerned for her red-headed friend. Though the others didn't notice, she had been observing Ichigo intently for any signs as to why she wasn't acting like her bubbly, usual self. She could tell from the moment Ichigo walked through the doors of Cafe Mew Mew, that something was out place. Ichigo had put put on a facade: a plastered smile, forced cheeriness, and the old, innocent "nothing's wrong" game; the whole package was there today and only Zakuro seemed to notice all these little changes. Besides, she should know when someone's put up a false image for others to see; she had to do it for a living when it came to her modeling and acting career.

Anyways, Zakuro was just as curious as everyone else as to Ichigo's earlier behavior. While she was still pondering for an explanation for Ichigo's weird mood change, she suddenly noticed that Ryou and Keiichiro had come up from the basement with serious expressions.

'Now what?' , Zakuro thought as she turned the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED' for she sensed that something big was about to be said.

"Girls, come over here. We have some important news to tell you concerning the aliens." Keiichiro said, motioning the Mew Mews to meet with him and Ryou in the back of the Cafe. As the girls gathered around the two men, Keiichiro continued with the news:

"Ryou and I have discovered some new evidence concerning the aliens next plan to attack Tokyo. It turns out that during the last battle against the horde of Chimera Animas, Masha somehow stumbled upon Pai's plans in his lab. We think that Masha had somehow teleported with the others when they retreated back to their ship." he paused, letting the news sink in.

Without giving them a chance to ask any questions, or even process what Keiichiro had said, Ryou continued on with the news of their discovery:

"Masha discovered that those three bastards had created a Chimera Anima that had the ability to suck the souls out of people with 'pure hearts' and somehow turn the stolen souls into Mew Aqua." Ryou explained, being straightforward as always.

"What? How is that even possible?" the girls exclaimed.

"We don't know exactly. Anyway, as we looked closer at Masha's video footage, we have been led to believe that the Chimera Anima can only create artificial Mew Aqua, until the manufactured substance comes in contact with real Mew Aqua, creating large quantities of pure Mew Aqua." Keiichiro finished, looking grim.

"So how are we supposed to stop the bad Chimera Anima, na-no-da?" asked Pudding, with a quizzical look on her face.

"We don't know exactly yet. But that's what we wanted to discuss with you girls about in the first place. At the moment, we can't do very much until we come up with a solution, or find more evidence. So the Cafe will be closed for awhile, only for a few days hopefully, and you girls can just go about as you normally do." answered Ryou.

"Wait. So does this mean we get to be on vacation?" asked Mint excitedly.

"In a sense, yes, you girls will be on vacation for the next few days, but we need you to stay on guard at all times. If any of those aliens try to attack you, do not let them know that you know of their next attack, or their will be hell to pay. Fight them and defeat them like you normally do. If they, at all, give anything away concerning their plans, retreat immediately, and to the Cafe. Do all of you understand?" Keiichiro said in an unusual tone, letting his gaze linger on Ichigo. For everyone one of them knew that Kisshu had recently become Ichigo's "friendly neighborhood stalker".

Ichigo noticed his serious gaze and looked away nervously, knowing that she had to be extra careful because of Kisshu. And with her current situation involving him, she already had to think about avoiding him.

Easy, right? As if.

Luckily for her though, she and the other girls got to get off of work for the rest of the day, leaving plenty of time for her to get ready for her day with Masaya that night.

'That's right. My date with Aoyama-kun...how can I even face him when I have feelings for..." thought Ichigo sadly.

It's like her world was crashing down around her.

'I just don't know anymore.' Ichigo's words once again echoed throughout her mind, reminding her of her growing heartbreak.

* * *

As Ichigo was walking towards the park, she was realizing more and more that she did feel something for Kisshu. She stopped in front of the place where she first met Kisshu, and gazed up at the darkening sky. She was on the verge of crying because of all the conflicting emotions within her, especially the state of confusion she was in.

"Why? Why is this happening now? I can't care for Kisshu. I'm supposed to hate him and I do. Right...?" Ichigo questioned herself.

As she waited for Masaya since she was actually early for once, Ichigo started to slowly breakdown, because she didn't know what to do. She couldn't comprehend why she started to doubt not only her herself, but her heart also, from just one usual encounter with Kisshu. It really shouldn't have affected her this much, because he bothers her and tells her the same things constantly...but it did.

"There you are Ichigo. I didn't know you were here early. I hope you didn't have to wait long." greeted Masaya politely, walking towards her.

She always admired Masaya. He was always so polite and kind to her, and saved her whenever she was in trouble as the Blue Knight. Ichigo counted herself as the luckiest girl in the world for having found true love with the perfect boy. Now she wasn't so sure.

Tears were starting to flow down her cheeks as she got up to face Masaya. At first he didn't even notice the tears, until he heard Ichigo start to bawl. He froze where he was, alarmed that his beloved girlfriend was sobbing, for reasons he knew naught.

Ichigo couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't even face her boyfriend, she was that ashamed.

"Aoyama-kun!" sobbed Ichigo, running into his arms.

"Ichigo-" Masaya started, but was cut off by Ichigo's sobs. He held her tight to him, heart beating frantically, his mind going haywire as to why Ichigo was acting like this all of a sudden. He tried to comfort her by saying soothing words in her ear, and rocking her back and forth, but nothing seemed to work. She just continued to cry uncontrollably.

"I-I can;t handle this anymore. I'm sorry, b-but I h-have to g-go." cried Ichigo, as she struggled out of Masaya's comforting grip. She ran off, not once looking back, leaving a confused Masaya yelling after her.

"Wait! Ichigo!" he yelled, trying to stop her, but she already faded into the darkness.

Ichigo just left Masaya there, calling after her, just like she did to Kisshu that faithful night in the alley.

She was truly done. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Not even her pendant could bring her security anymore, not that that she even had it with her. And she would soon realize her forgotten pendant was missing.

* * *

Elsewhere, high above in the sky, a lone figure floated among the evening clouds, watching the first stars start to appear.

Kisshu was fiddling with Ichigo's pendant, memorizing the shape and feel of the object, thinking back to the events that had occurred that unforgettable night.

He had been clutching the Mew's pendant, feeling the warmth of it left from his touch and constant fiddling with it. He had not let go of it once since Ichigo left without it.

Kisshu was still wondering why she acted the way she did. Her words still echoed throughout his mind:

_**'I just don't know anymore.'**_

As he pondered her words, Kisshu closed his eyes in worry and frustration, teleporting back to the alien dimension to get some much needed rest.

'The next few days are going to be _**really**_ long.' thought Kisshu as he landed on his bed, trying to get some sleep, all the while still clutching the pendant to his chest.

**Well, finally Chapter One is done. Please let me know how it was. I felt it was kind of rushed, but that's probably just anxiety to actually get the chapter done. I'll try to update soon! I do not own TMM or any of its characters!**


	3. Chapter 2: Deimos and Phobos

**Chapter Two: Deimos and Phobos**

"**Love is the slowest form of suicide."**

Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering about the chapter title, I will briefly say that it has to do with Greek mythology. I will most likely use Greek origins for my chapter titles, and give you a short explanation for most chapters at the beginning.

(.): "DEIMOS (or Deimus) was the god (daimon) of fear, dread and terror, and his twin-brother PHOBOS (or Phobus) of panic, fear, flight and battlefield rout. They were the sons of the god Ares. Who accompanied their father in battle, driving his chariot and spreading fear in their wake. As sons of Aphrodite, goddess of love, the twins represented fear of loss."

"_I hate you! Why do you keep pestering me when you know I love Masaya? All you ever do is annoy me constantly and try to force me to come with you! If you truly "loved" me, you would get the message that I don't like you and you would LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!", shouted Ichigo angrily._

"_B-But I love you, Koneko-chan! I do the things I do because you won't ever listen to me! You know I would never hurt you, ever! Besides, you never give me the chance to prove myself; all you ever do is start to attack me!", defended Kisshu, wincing at his kitten's harsh words._

"_Why should I give you the chance to "prove" yourself to me? I already know I'm just a toy you like to play with, so stop telling me the whole "I truly love you" crap!", yelled Ichigo, getting angrier by the minute._

"_B-But, I do-" , Kisshu started as he approached her._

"_Save it!" , she growled, eying Kisshu with every ounce of hate she could muster._

_He winced as he saw the rage and hate consuming her total being. Every word she threw at him was like another dagger piercing his heart. Tears sprang to his eyes as he realized that no matter how many time s he would profess his love to her, Ichigo would never return the love and passion._

_Suddenly, Ichigo abruptly turned around and stalked off, obviously not caring what Kisshu had to say, or how his heart, once again, shattered into pieces within him. She just walked into the distance, disappearing into the sudden pitch-black darkness._

"_Ichigo, wait!" , Kisshu yelled after her. He ran into the darkness calling her name, looking every which way for any sign of his love. But she was nowhere to be seen._

This was the part that always jolted Kisshu awake from his slumber. This was the nightmare that forever plagued him at night, reminding Kisshu of Ichigo's constant rejections.

But that wasn't the end of it...

_Kisshu slowly got up from the ground. He couldn't understand where he was or what he had been doing to end up on the ground unconscious. _

"_Ahh! What the hell?" , Kisshu screamed, clutching his throbbing head in between his hands. That's when, all of a sudden, he felt the wetness on his hands. He froze, curious as to why his hands would be soaked in...red liquid? As he looked closer, he noticed that the red substance was hot and sticky as if it was fresh or something. Kisshu cringed when he suddenly inhaled something that smelled faintly of blood. _

_'Wait, blood? Why on earth would I smell-' , Kisshu contemplated, quickly becoming alert to his surroundings. He then finally realized that he was covered in blood, from head to foot. _

_And it wasn't just anybody's blood either..._

_As Kisshu drew his attention from his blood-covered form, he saw that there was a blood-trail leading away from where he had laid unconscious. Both curious and fearful at what was at the other end of the trail, Kisshu hesitantly started to follow the blood-laden path. While following the trail, Kisshu was trying to figure out what had happened to him and who's blood was all over him. _

"_Wait a minute. Why is this blood smell so familiar?" , Kisshu wondered, holding up his hand and breathing in deeply the coppery, metallic scent. _

"_I can't put my finger on it, but it's as though this scent has a hint of strawberries to it or something." , said Kisshu to himself thoughtfully. That's when it clicked. His eyes widened at the possibility that it could be-_

"_N-NO! It can't be Ichigo's b-blood, it's i-impossible! I would never hurt her, let alone k-k..." , he screamed, afraid that his worst nightmare had come true._

_Quickly getting his bearings, Kisshu ran along side the sickening blood-trail, seeing that the farther he sprinted, the thicker the blood became. _

_Images of a mangled body, covered in bruises and deep wounds flashed repeatedly throughout Kisshu's mind. It's as though his guilty conscience was showing him what his blind rage and lack of self-control had caused him to do the damage he inflicted upon someone dear to him._

_After running for what seemed like an eternity, Kisshu stopped dead in his tracks, as his eyes beheld his worst fear before him. _

"_No, it can't be. Ichigo, you can't be-", he whispered, not knowing what her was staring at, for he was in complete shock. _

_There, in front of Kisshu's very eyes, lay his beloved, not moving. Not knowing whether this was a dream or reality, Kisshu slowly approached the seemingly lifeless body of Ichigo, silently wondering what kind of a monster would do this to her, anyone for that matter._

"_ICHIGO!", screamed Kisshu, finally realizing what was before him. He hurriedly ran to her side, cradling his love close to his chest, only to freeze when he saw Ichigo's torso and chest..._

_Kisshu's very sword was protruding from Ichigo's chest. He could not believe this harsh reality that was set before him. His mind currently went blank, devoid of all thought and common sense. _

"_What...why...how the hell did this happen?," whispered Kisshu, tears quietly flowing down his distraught face._

_**' Because she wouldn't become yours!' **hissed a voice within Kisshu's head, full of bitter hatred._

_Kisshu looked around the blackness to see where the unknown voice had come from, but to no avail._

_**' You don't remember what happened, do you foolish boy?' **sneered the voice._

_Kisshu didn't say anything, he just waited patiently as more confusion set in._

_**' Of course you don't remember! Well, let me give you a couple of hints as to what YOU did to your cherished kitten...' **said the voice bitterly, not waiting for Kisshu to reply to his previous statement. _

_Memories suddenly flew rapidly through his subconscious. Kisshu didn't know what to gather from these terrifying, almost evil memories, if you can even call them that. Although, these images were just glimpses at what had inevitably happened, it was enough to say that this was not a dream anymore..._

_**' Blind rage...'**_

_**'Blood splattered everywhere...'**_

_**'Blood-curdling screams of mercy and pain...'**_

_**'Insane laughter...'**_

_**'Complete and utter silence...'**_

These "memories" were enough to jolt Kisshu out of his restless sleep, bringing him almost fully back to the real world, at least he hoped so. He couldn't understand why these nightmares haunted him so. Kisshu often questioned himself on what he had done to deserve such torture, and why Ichigo was so close, yet so far, far away from his longing grasp.

Kisshu couldn't stand the intense silence any longer. He decided to check up on his cherished kitten. Shakily, he slowly got up from his bed and teleported out of his room.

**I am so sorry for the long wait! Geez, a week turned into a freaking what, two months? Well anyways, here is Chapter 2, well the first part of it anyway. R & R please! I know this chapter may seem a little unclear at first, but the second part of the chapter will be much more clear. Well, let me know what you think. BTW, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!**


	4. Chapter 3: Deimos and Phobos, Part 2

Chapter 3: Deimos and Phobos, Part 2

" **Love is uncanny, how else can you describe it? "**

_Flashback_

_These "memories" were enough to jolt Kisshu out of his restless sleep. Bringing him almost fully back to the real world, at least he hoped so. He couldn't understand why these nightmares haunted him so. Kisshu often questioned himself on what he had done to deserve such torture, and why Ichigo was so close, yet so far, far away from his longing grasp._

_Kisshu couldn't understand the intense silence any longer. He decided to check up on his cherished kitten. Shakily, he slowly got up from his bed and teleported out of his room._

_End Flashback_

Ichigo was tossing and turning in her sleep, with sweat beaded all over her body, her cerise hair matted to her forehead and neck, drenched in sweat. If one were to look close enough at her heart-shaped face, he or she would be able to see the remnants of unshod tears at the corners of her eyes. For Ichigo was having a nightmare of her own, incomparable to what Kisshu had dreamed of.

"_Please, Kisshu, stop! That hurts!" screamed Ichigo, sobbing at the pain that Kisshu was currently inflicting upon her._

"_You think that hurts? How do you think I feel whenever you deny me the love I willingly give to you? You don't even know the damn definition of pain! You can't even comprehend the pain I feel whenever I lay my eyes on your wretched face!" bellowed Kisshu, tightening his grip on Ichigo's delicate wrists, with enough strength to already see that bruising had come upon them. _

_Ichigo didn't know what to do. This demon that was on top of her wasn't the perverted and playful alien she had come to know whatsoever. Kisshu had become totally different: an insane look in his eyes, to the evil emanating from his very presence in the complete and utter blackness._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" started Ichigo, hopes high that Kisshu would snap out of this strange personality._

"_SAVE IT! I don't want your damn pity anymore! You don't even mean what you say. You just hope that I'll easily give in to your pathetic lies and let you go!" hissed Kisshu, blind rage evident in his body language. _

_Kisshu then slowly lowered himself near Ichigo's ear to whisper something._

"_It ends here and now, my love. You won't ever have to worry about saving the world again or being late for your precious dates with that bastard of a human. Plus, the Blue Knight you cherish so much won't be able to save you this time." whispered Kisshu, in a deadly voice that would even frighten Pai a little. _

_Ichigo froze, not knowing what her tormentor had planned for her. Though, deep down, she knew the end was coming near for her. As a last chance at saving her own life, she struggled and kicked as hard __as she could against Kisshu, but of course, it was no use against his brute strength._

"_You might as well give up, sweetheart. Your attempts at freeing yourself are petty and worthless against me. I was trained to be a fighter, unlike you. Compared to me, you're just a weak little kitten, defenseless and feeble."_

"_Please, I'm begging you. I'm sorry, Kisshu!" bawled Ichigo, now sobbing to where it was hard to understand her. Her deep brown eyes her filled with terror and fear as she looked into Kisshu's hate-filled eyes. _

"_It's too late, Konecko-chan." cooed Kisshu, menacingly._

"_MASAYA!" screeched Ichigo, as a last attempt to free herself from this horrendous world, where evil and blackness reined. _

"_It's. No. Use." stated Kisshu, evilly playing with his prey, savoring all of the moments he had torturing her, showing her the pain he felt every time her name popped up into his mind._

_**Ichigo.**_

_**Ichigo.**_

"_It's sad really, if you think about it long enough. All you had to do was become mine, but of course you denied all the obvious choices of safety and paradise. With you gone, everything will be much easier to accomplish, like eliminating your comrades, slowly killing them one at a time." teased Kisshu, loving the fact that this horrid game of cat and mouse will finally come to an end. _

_Transferring her almost broken wrist to his other hand, Kisshu brought up his free hand and summoned his sai. He then positioned it high above his head, pointed directly to Ichigo's heart. _

"_Lucky for you, I'll make this quick. You'll finally know what it's like to have a bleeding heart, though you won't feel it for long. It goes to show you that I can be merciful, but not much." said Kisshu, a look of pure hatred defined in his golden eyes. _

"_No, please..." Ichigo whispered, staring wild-eyed at the dagger placed in a straight line to her hammering heart. _

"_Think of this gesture to prove to you how much I truly love you. It is said that love kills, right?" stated Kisshu, emotionless as he prepared for the kill. _

_Ichigo watched as Kisshu raised his weapon, and brought it down upon her faster than her mind could possibly comprehend on what was just about to happen. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Ichigo, bloody-murder, as the serrated edge of the blade made its mark within her heart. She knew right then that death would overcome her as soon as the dagger went through her chest and pierced her heart._

_Kisshu let go of his sai, but kept it protruding from Ichigo, as she screamed out of pain and torment. He slowly got up and stared down at the pool of blood that had formed beneath Ichigo. She started to __cough up blood, but her screams did not cease. But death did reach its victim slowly, but surely. Kisshu slowly turned and walked back into the pitch-black darkness from where he had first come._

_Just as Kisshu left did Ichigo emit one last pain-filled scream, before death finally overtook her._

All of a sudden, Ichigo finally woke up from her horrid nightmare, only to silently curl up into a ball and sobbed uncontrollably. She suddenly felt a reassuring hand on her side as she shook violently from the sobs that racked her mind and being of the terror her subconscious had just produced moments before.

"Shh, Kitten. Calm down, it was only a bad dream." assured Kisshu silently.

Kisshu had just appeared and had watched Ichigo writhe in a restless torment, wondering what was causing her so much terror.

_It must have been a pretty bad nightmare_, Kisshu had surmised.

Ichigo quickly turned her head to where Kisshu was sitting and watching her with anguish filled eyes. All of a sudden, she filled her lungs with a breath of air to scream, for she had figured her dream had finally decided to become reality.

Not moments before she inhaled a sharp breath did Kisshu cover her mouth and pushed her down against the bed, a little too harshly, for he was scared at why she would scream. He knew something was terribly wrong because of the fear he saw embedded deep within her chocolate satin eyes.

The pain-filled screams continued to echo throughout Ichigo's mind, as she remembered vividly what Kisshu had done to her.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong? And don't lie to me, either!" Kisshu said, concern filling his liquid gold eyes. He slowly removed his hands from her mouth, allowing her to try and answer.

Scared stiff still from her nightmare, Ichigo only whimpered with fright as she searched for the insane demon within Kisshu's tawny eyes, but all she saw was anguish and reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

Then she did the unexpected.

Ichigo hurled herself into the arms of her enemy, bawling her eyes out into his shoulder, realizing that the demon she had saw before was only a figment of her wild imagination.

"Ichigo?" yelped a surprised Kisshu, using Ichigo's real name rather than the pet names he normally used for her.

"Please! I'm so sorry! Just don't-don't..." tried Ichigo, finding it hard to speak through her tears.

"Honey, what the hell do you have to be sorry for? And what the hell do you not want me to do? Ichigo, answer me and stop speaking in riddles." replied Kisshu.

He then realized he was tightly clutching something in his left hand and he held Ichigo to his now shaking body. Slowly opening up his palm, he saw that he still had Ichigo's pendant. He was surprised that he hadn't left it or dropped it in his room as he came to check up on his kitten.

"I-I dreamed you had killed me t-trough blind r-rage b-because I wouldn't become y-yours!" Ichigo finally managed to speak out, but only to suddenly notice that Kisshu went rigid and stiff.

"I-Ichigo? Y-You had the same dream as I did?" Kisshu not questioned her, but his own sanity as well.

"_What the hell is going on?" _he asked himself.

"What?" Ichigo stuttered, as she slowly rid her herself from Kisshu's warmth and looked him in the eye.

Then Kisshu suddenly became serious, and grasped Ichigo's hand.

"Hang on. We need to go somewhere." Kisshu stated, not meeting Ichigo's curious, but frightened gaze.

"Wha-" Ichigo started, but she never got to finish her sentence because Kisshu teleported them to a place to look for answers.


End file.
